Outer Colonies
The Outer Colonies are the human-colonized planets farthest from the Inner colonies such as Earth and Reach. These colonies were largely unexplored and undeveloped. By 2536, the majority of the Outer Colonies had been glassed by the Covenant. History Founding The Inner Colonies were finished and settled in 2390. More and more colonies were continued to be settled. By 2490, the Outer Colonies were effectively established. In the 2500s, the term "outer colony" was used to describe any planet or installation at the edge of Unified Earth Government space. The Insurrection As humanity expanded, the outer colonies began to experience sentiments of autonomy and political independence from the UEG.Halo Encyclopedia, page 45 By the 2400s, the impotence by the UEG to keep the outer colonies felt to many colonists like an interference on a confederation of independent planets.Halo Encyclopedia, page 43 This began to cause a tremendous amount of stress across human controlled space. In 2492, this stress eventually caused many riots on the colony of Far Isle. With the UNSC unable to control it, they used nuclear weapons to put down the riots and declared Code Bandersnatch.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 183 This event has been cited as what sparked the Insurrection.Halo Encyclopedia, page 288 Many different secessionist movements began springing up and the UNSC responded to these threats. The biggest counter insurgency operation by the UNSC was Operation: TREBUCHET. Human-Covenant war .]] The Covenant had found Harvest in 2525. While there was a small skirmish between UNSC forces and the Covenant beforehand, the war didn't begin until a disastrous first contact. This led to a second battle and a protracted five-year campaign. Outer Colony Massacres However, at that point, the Covenant's genocidal judgement of humanity had spread to many of the other outer colonies like Biko and Green Hills. ONI, however, kept this fact a secret from the rest of the public up until 2526.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn By 2530, there were at least 62,154,022 deaths in the Outer Colonies.Halo: Reach - Collectible: Data Pad 14 In 2536, after ten years of war, most of the Outer Colonies had been lost, and the inner colonies were beginning to be attacked.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Xbox.com Halo Storyline] (Defunct, [http://halo.bungie.org/misc/mstimeline2.html Copy on HBO Forums]) Jericho VII was among the last major ones to fall. By 2552, though some Outer Colonies still remained in UNSC hands (mostly remote outposts), most were small and rather insignificant worlds.Halo: First Strike, pages 98-99: And what did the citizens of the Outer Colonies think? Those who hadn't fled to remote outposts and hidden privateer bases weren't in any position to make trouble. The Covenant didn't take prisoners. The few significant colonies still under UNSC control lived in constant fear of Covenant invasion. Some of the remaining colonies were bases for outlaws. Post-War By the time the Human-Covenant war ended on March 3, 2553, tensions were already becoming unsteady in the Outer Colonies. On top of this, Covenant remnants were also occupying other parts of the Outer Colonies.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - pages 38 & 39 In 2558, after the revelation that John-117 had attacked a peace delegation on Biko, and that ONI abducted children from the outer colonies for the SPARTAN-II program, huge parts of the outer colonies had again started to distrust the UEG. Many turned to the New Colonial Alliance instead.Hunt the Truth - Episode 09: Phantoms (Part 1)/(Part 2) Following Benjamin Giraud's interruption of a joint UEG Senate and ONI meeting, the Waypoint buoys connecting the inner and outer colonies were shut down. When Benjamin was publicly discredited on ECB, tensions died down and the buoys were turned back on.Hunt the Truth - Episode 13: In The Bag (Part 1)/(Part 2) The Reclamation Cortana sent out Guardians out to systems in the Outer Colonies.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Guardians Culture Many of the fashions, and likely other elements of their culture, were behind that of the Inner Colonies; having gone out of style some time before.Halo: Contact Harvest - page 115 Astrography The Outer Colonies were colonies at the farthest points along slipspace routes and take a long time to reach.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - page 91 Due to the nature of slipspace itself, even systems known to be close to Earth in realspace can be considered outer colonies, such as Harvest in the Epsilon Indi system.Halo: Warfleet - An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - page 10 & 11 Known Colonies There are at least 590 Outer Colonies. 36 colony worlds, 21 systems, and 2 space station colonies have been mentioned so far. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Hunt the Truth'' Sources Category:Human Planets